


You let me complicate you -

by LisaChinaski



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, F/M, Floor Sex, Humiliation, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Prison Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: Negan.A floor.You.





	You let me complicate you -

Ti accorgi che ho aperto la porta, muovi il tuo capo qua e là senza una ragione: non puoi vedermi, sei bendata e puoi solo percepire che insieme a me è entrata anche la flebile luce del corridoio. Una luce che va e viene, quasi a seguire il battito del tuo cuore che corre all'impazzata – sai bene cosa ti aspetta. Batto la mia adorata Lucille a terra, tre colpi secchi che rimbombano in quella piccola cella, come per chiedere il permesso di entrare. Al tuo primo mugolio terrorizzato, io rido di gusto. Ricordi ancora le spine della mia affamata mazza strapparti la pelle, vero? Le cicatrici sulle tue cosce mi confermano la risposta positiva.

Annuso l'aria. Hai pisciato e cagato nel secchio, come un'animale. Ti immagino, con le mani ed i piedi legati, strisciare a terra e cercare di centrare il tuo cesso improvvisato. L'ultima volta devi averci rinunciato, hai una macchia gialla attorno alla tua figura, il tuo corpo che si muove cercando di liberarsi – inutilmente, come per scappare da quello che ti aspetta.

 

La prima volta non è stato divertente, eri quasi rassegnata. Eri soltanto una delle tante che abbiamo preso dalla strada con la forza, che si è venduta per un pezzo di pane ed un riparo da quei mostri. Mi hai lasciato fare, come se fosse il prezzo da pagare per avere protezione – concordato per consuetudine. Chissà quanti per lo stesso motivo hai fatto entrare in quel buco accogliente che hai tra le gambe. Ti ho violentato, dissacrato, penetrato, umiliato; ti ho fottuto come una puttana. Sono scivolato dentro di te, sentendoti dall'interno, quasi scavando dentro. Il tuo corpo reagiva al piacere ad ogni mio colpo, il tuo volto dimostrava disgusto ma stavi zitta e subivi come una brava troia.

Con quello che era rimasto di te, ci hanno banchettato i miei sottoposti.

 

Poi hai iniziato a combattere, per questo abbiamo dovuto legarti e rinchiuderti come la bestia che sei. Ogni graffio, ogni sputo e soprattutto il morso con cui hai cercato di strapparmi via la carne dalla spalla ti hanno portata a vivere la vita da reclusa che ti stai facendo scivolare addosso. Puzzi come il cibo per i cani che è a terra: ti rifiuterai ancora per poco di mangiarlo, quando i crampi allo stomaco e le allucinazioni davanti ai tuoi occhi inizieranno a comparire sarai la prima a leccare la sbobba per terra.

 

Sono ad un passo da te e sorrido, anche se tu non puoi vedere. Lucille è appoggiata alla mia spalla, mentre tu sei a terra immersa nel tuo piscio. Ora sei immobile, scommetto che la tua passera ha iniziato già a bagnarsi al pensiero di cosa ti sta per succedere. Ti do un calcio con i miei anfibi lucidi e cadi a terra; ti dimeni, cercando di rialzarti, ma il mio piede destro spinge sulla tua spina dorsale – quasi impedendoti di respirare. Quando sento che non ce la fai più, che vedo il tuo volto da rosso diventare cianotico, mi sposto. Mentre cerchi di riprendere il fiato che ti ho negato, mi slaccio i pantaloni e mi stendo su di te, bloccandoti di nuovo con il peso del mio corpo. Sei piccola, sotto di me; sei debole, mentre ti afferro i polsi con una sola mano, portandoteli davanti alla testa. Scosto quanto basta quelle mutande luride che indossi per constatare se avevo ragione: impossibile ingannarmi, avevo percepito l'odore dei tuoi umori e so di poter scivolare al tuo interno senza fatica. Ti fa male mentre senti che si fa spazio nelle tue viscere, ma è il prezzo da pagare che anticipa il piacere. Le pareti della tua vagina mi accolgono calde ed umide, mentre sgorghi il tuo liquido sul pavimento. Stai sbavando, per quanto ti sta piacendo: sono reazioni del corpo che non riesci a controllare, la tua rabbia non riesce a domare il godimento che ti faccio provare.

È troppo aperta, i tuoi orgasmi hanno dilatato la tua figa e non provo quasi più gusto a fotterti. Allora scivolo dietro. Ti ho scopata così tanto nel culo negli ultimi giorni che lo sento aperto, quasi desideroso di avermi dentro di lui. Continuo per poco, sono stanco di rimandare il mio piacere – di certo non devo fare un favore a te, stupida puttana. Sei solo il contenitore per la mia sborra.

Mentre penso a questo, alla tua inutilità, alla tua sola funzione simile al secchio che hai come unica compagnia in questa cella buia, al tuo ulteriore orgasmo in arrivo, ai tuoi gemiti, all'odore fetido attorno a noi – vengo in quel buco che è tanto dilatato da non distinguerlo dalla passera.

Mormori di sentire ogni schizzo dentro di te, compiaciuta; io esco senza soffermarmi troppo sulle tue parole sussurrate.

 

Ti lascio a terra, ricolma di me, per il prossimo che verrà a scoparti. Mentre chiudo la porta, vedo che mi stai sorridendo - le tue dita che cercano di raggiungere il clitoride ancora eccitato. Evidentemente, non ti ho punito abbastanza...

 

-  _You can have my isolation_  
_You can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_You can have my everything_ -

 


End file.
